Unconditionally
by Shitami-chan-Onne-sama
Summary: AU-Después de la cuarta guerra ninja. -Las dudas sobre tus sentimientos son un detonante masivo sobre tu propio juicio, muchas veces son letales, otras simplemente te llevan a decisiones apresuradas que perjudican a mas de uno. Hinata es testigo de una nueva confesión de Sakura a Naruto, ¿Como reacciona Hinata? ¿Que tiene que ver la princesa Kaguya en la decisión final de ella?
1. Capitulo 1: Contradiciones

**¡Hola! **

**Primero lo primero, esto debí de publicarlo el 10 de Octubre (cumpleaños de Naruto Waaa!) pero por una cosa o por otra no pude, es un two-shot.**

**Inu: Pero eso no te quita lo poco responsable e inmadura-mente tonta que eres.**

**¡Cierra el pico!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Naruto-Naruto Shippuden NO ME PERTENECE, nomas lo tomo para hacer sufrir y llorar a algunos de los personajes. **

* * *

**-o-**

Universo alterno después de la cuarta guerra ninja.

**-o-**

Lo que hablan los personajes

**-o-**

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

**-o-**

_Kaguya_

**-o-**

~**_Narrador_**~

**-o-**

**¡GRACIAS DE ANTE MAN POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO! ¡PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE!**

**-o-**

**Primera parte:  
**_Kaguya: Si alguien te pisotea, levántate y pelea; Tus decisiones recaen en tu destino, nunca te retractes de lo que digas, camina con la frente en alto._

* * *

Un sonido sordo corto el aire, muchos fueron los que lanzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa,uno de ellos era Uchiha Sasuke quien miro lo que frente a el se llevaba a cabo con rostro inescrutable, le dio un codazo de advertencia a su declarado hermano, Uzumaki Naruto, que aguantando la respiración pidió a todos lo dioses que Sakura no respondiera a la agresión bien merecida por parte de la peli-negra que estaba llorando con el puño alzado.

Hinata miro sus manos temblorosas, incapaz de soportar todo lo que había sentido en tan solo un segundo, en parte estaba consternada por su reacción ¿pero quien no aria lo que ella le había echo a su amiga? no miro a los ojos a nadie, los numerosos invitados, bueno la aldea en si, le miraron con preocupación, Hinata no era alguien que perdiera así los estribos, eso se podía esperar incluso de Nara Shikamaru no de la tranquila Hyuuga Hinata, Sakura se toco sorprendida la zona herida, vio al rubio que tenia al lado como esperando a que le dijera algo a la pelinegra, más sabía de sobra que aquella mirada azul no le veía, Naruto por su parte estaba intentando avanzar hacia Hinata pero las articulaciones no le respondían, impotente observo como gruesas lagrimas salían de aquellos ojos perlados que siempre le vieron como si fuese un tesoro para su portadora, todos sus planes se fueron al traste por ese pequeño accidente, era un idiota y lo admitiría si tan solo Hinata le viese a la cara.

-¡Hinata tu...! -tan atoradas se quedaron las palabras al ver la mirada que le dirigían las personas que se mordió la lengua.

-Sakura, -la llamo Sai con el ceño fruncido como nunca antes, la peli-rosa le miro curiosa- Cállate. El daño ya esta echo, no lo empeores.

-¡Hump!

-Hina-chan, -Ino, hasta ahora la mas seria de todos, le tomo el mentón para que le viera- Nunca dudes de ti misma, no le hagas caso a esta frentona, -apunto a Sakura,- De sobra sabemos lo que paso en la batalla contra la princesa Kaguya como para..

-Ino. -le interrumpió la portadora del Byakugan- B-basta, n-no es n-ne-c-cesar-rio, e-estoy-y can-s-sada y q-quie-e-ro irm-me a-a...

-Pues lárgate, nadie te necesita, ¿quien querría a una chica que solo se la pasa tartamudeando y desmayándose frente a la persona que, supuestamante, ama?

-¡SAKURA! -chillaron a regaño Ino, Tenten, Hanabi y una que otra aldeana. Ah bravo* era el rojo de las mejillas del rubio , pero fue una suerte, para Naruto, que todos estaban reprendiendo a la Haruno.

El comentario tan mordaz de Sakura dejo a varios sin habla, un Uzumaki se preguntaba; ¿Que demonios le pico a su amiga?, lo que les sorprendió más fue que Hinata respondiera al insulto y lo mas impactante la reacción de la Hyuuga.

-Sakura, sino quieres terminar en un _Tsukuyomi infinito_, cierra la boca y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, -el _Byakugan_, activado en amenaza, izo sonar las alarmas de mas de un _ANBU_-, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hablarme, no por nada soy Hinata Hyuuga, heredera de uno de los clanes mas poderosos que hay en Konoha y en el mundo, quien logro sobrevivir en la guerra y a la princesa Kaguya. -Tsunade miro con media sonrisa a la pálida mujer, ah carácter que te dejaba casi morir- No soy la niña a quien todos pisoteaban por ser débil, -varios fueron los que fulminaron al patriarca del clan Hyuuga- No soy la que fui en mi niñees, soy una mujer hecha y derecha que no busca mas que aceptación en Konoha, ¿quien te has creído, Haruno, que te hace pensar que puedes hacerme menos?

-Soy mejor que tu Hinata, no te hagas ilusiones, recuerda, -se acerco a la chica- esto no es el _Tsukuyomi infinito_ en el que estabas, esto es la vida real, -Hinata cerro los ojos intentando contenerse, los demás solo atinaron a retroceder- Soy Haruno Sakura, aprendiz de Senju Tsunade La Tercera Sennin Legendaria quien tiene una fuerza monstruosamente grande, -sus rostros estaban a centímetros- así que mide tus palabras, ¿Fui yo la que no a podido confesar a un completo idiota?

\- Tienes razón, Sakura-san, -la medico sintió una presión en su garganta, con fuerza tomo la muñeca de Hinata intentando liberarse en vano-, yo no eh podido confesarme y aun no soy correspondida, ¿pero sabes? Olvidas un punto crucial en tu reproche de orgullo herido, -la mira gélida que daban los ojos blancos corto la respiración de Sakura- ¿Soy yo la que tiene una obsesión poco saludable hacia Uchiha Sasuke? -el aludido se escondió detrás de Naruto, no era temor a la ojos de muerte, no, era solo protección a que lo metieran en una pelea de mujeres- ¿Soy yo quien al primer aviso de que su _amor_ nunca regresara le dice a su mejor amigo que por ser el héroe de Konoha ya lo quiere, que ya le corresponde? -Sakura miro de forma suplicante a Naruto, pero mejor desvió la vista, era verdad, estuvo a punto de causarle un daño muy grande a su mejor amigo- ¡¿Acaso soy yo la que pisotea a sus amigos apenas tiene oportunidad?!

-Al menos tengo una familia que me ama, respeta, y me consideran un tesoro para su vida, si quiera tengo a mi madre a mi lado...-golpe demasiado bajo viniendo de Sakura, Naruto, enojado, fue detenido por una de las manos de Sasuke quien negaba con la cabeza, era mejor mantener alejadas las manos a salir mal parados- Dime Hyuuga, ¿Como te sientes sabiendo que Neji murió por tu culpa? ¿que se siente saber que JAMAS seras correspondida por NADIE, porque por mucho que seas lo que eres ahora nunca dejaras ser la chiquilla estúpida y caprichosa princesa? Vez, yo tengo razón, así que deja de comportarte como lo aria una autentica...vale, eres una autentica niña mimada.

-¡Suéltame Sasuke, le arrancare la cabeza! -chillo Ino furiosa siendo retenida del largo vestido de satine por el nombrado que tenia del otro brazo a Naruto- ¡Déjame ir, déjame ir! ¡UCHIHA SASUKE SI NO ME SUELTAS PAGARAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

-Para el carro Ino, esto apenas comienza... -destapo una botella de _sake_ y se dispuso a escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

-¡Tsunade, en ves de beber deberías reventar la boca de tu alumna de una buena cachetada! -exclamo Ino intentando asestarle un golpe a Sasuke y a Naruto, quien ya liberado, tomaba las piernas de la chica evitando que se moviera- ¡NARUTO TE PATEARE EL TRASERO, NO ME TOQUES! ¡MALDITOS SEAN LOS DOS!

-Sabes, nunca en mis años de vida, pensé que llegarías a caer tan bajo, Sakura, me has decepcionado, a mi y tu padre. -la mujer de rubia cabellera miro a su hija con dolor, una madre era sagrada, nadie tenia derecho de tocar un hilo tan delgado y frágil como lo era el respeto a una madre o a un ser querido, la peli-rosa le había golpeado a Hinata donde más le dolía.

-Mama...¡No te metas! -grito enojada, ¿ahora era ella la malvada? ¡Solo se defendió, Hinata era quien comenzó al golpearla!

-Neji-onisan murió protegiéndome, protegiendo a Naruto y a mi padre, el murió como lo aria un héroe y así es considerado... -la voz de Hinata se quebró en un sollozo lastimero-, te pasaría esto, porque no vale la pena manchar la memoria de mi hermano con una pelea estúpida..pero...

-Hinata... -musió Naruto, nadie nunca supo cuanto auto-control tenia la Hyuuga, pero era de esperarse que con un insulto de semejante magnitud cualquiera, incluso la adorable chica, perdiera la poca razón que tenia.

-Nada duele más, que perder a tu madre... -dijo en un hilo de voz-, nada se compara con ese dolor, más si sientes como sus manos pierden ese calor que te reconfortaba en días amargos, más si vez como los ojos que te miran con infinito amor pierden ese brillo luminoso, -abundantes lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas-, yo sueño todos los días que mi madre llega y me dice que nunca me dejara sola, ¿sabes cuanto daría por un regaño de ella, porque me reprendiera, porque me dijera un simple _te quiero _y tu le gritas así a la tuya? -Sakura aparto la vista-, tienes detrás de ti a tus dos mejores amigos, ¿no te da vergüenza decir eso frente a ellos? ¿Acaso Yondaime-sama y Uzumaki-sama no murieron hoy, en este día, en el cumpleaños de Naruto? ¿Acaso Uchiha-sama y Mikoto-sama no murieron a manos de su propio hijo, el hermano mayor de Sasuke? ¡¿No te da pena hablar de este tema de esa manera tan lacerante frente a ellos?! ¡YO NO SOY LA ÚNICA QUE PERDIÓ A UN SER QUERIDO QUE NO PUEDE SER REMPLAZADO COMO SI FUERA UN TRAPO DE COCINA, JAMAS VUELVAS A DECIR ESAS PALABRAS TAN ABERRANTES! ¡¿QUE NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS?! ¡¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN FRÍA?!

-Hija, Por favor cálmate... -le ordeno Hiashi- no vale la pena decir...

-¡SE A METIDO CON MI MADRE! ¡Eso Ni A Ti Te Lo Permito! -grito mientras las gotas caían al suelo, su padre no la reprendió, no, Hinata ya no era una niña- ¡Y No Doy Crédito a que ella...ella...mate de esa manera..todas...todas...mis esperanzas...! -momentáneamente su voz perdió fuerza, dolía, como dolía.

Todos se acercaron a ella con intenciones de reconfortarla, la Hyuuga demostró un carácter bastante maduro, el respeto se lo merecía. Ino, tras dejarle un ojo morado a Naruto y un moretón en el brazo derecho a Sasuke, abrazo a Hinata siendo seguida por los demás, Sakura estaba mal y eso no se lo perdonaría.

La chica intentando ser animada por por sus amigos los aparto bruscamente y con el pecho contraído corrió, lejos escucho los gritos de algunas personas pidiendo que regresara, que nada pasaba, ni caso izo a los gritos que le lanzo su hermana pidiendo que no hiciera algo estúpido, solo alejarse era lo que pedía, quería estar sola. Si a eso se le llamaba cobarde que la llamaran cobarde, mucho soporto la humillación de su familia, mucho lucho en la guerra, mucho se levanto y peleo con toda su voluntad para poder llegar a donde estaba, si tanto se esforzó por ser la heredera digna y romper las expectativas de su padre sobre ella, si tanto poder y confianza en su ser logro, ¿porqué no paraba de dolerle el corazón?

Arremango con sus manos el _kimono_ que traía con fuerza para correr más rápido, con la cabeza gacha y sin mirar para enfrente salto lo más alto que pudo, en un instante se encontraba suspendida sobre Konoha, su pálido rostro miro con lagrimas la luna sobre ella, tan bella y magnifica, rodeada por millones de estrellas que le acompañaban en la fría noche, el aire golpeo con fuerza sus mejillas, aprovechando la ráfaga de viento estiro sus brazos y en sus dedos se visualizaron finos lazos azulados, en giros continuos los lazos se volvieron anchos y transparentados por la luz lunar la rodearon formando un capullo, en el interior sus brazos temblorosos la rodeaban, otra ves se negaba a abrir los blancos ojos, sus manos estaban serradas tan fuertemente que sintió el picor en su palma, en rápido movimiento los extendió y al abrir las manos subió mas alto en aquel cielo nocturno como si estuviese volando, las lagrimas que no dejaba de fluir asía momentos se detuvieron, el aire del otoño traía consigo un aroma tan distinto a cualquiera que conociera, el otoño era signo de renacer, de vida, de esperanza y esa esperanza era la que tanto necesitaba, las gotas salinas no salieron por ese simple pensamiento contundente, estaba harta de llorar, ella ya no tenia esperanzas, con nada.

Los cabellos azulados ondearon elegantemente sobre su rostro, el constaste con su piel era tan fuerte que parecía la luna rodeada por la noche.

Bajo sus pies ya no estaban lo exuberantes pero clásicos edificios de los que estaba formada Konoha, cientos de arboles extendían sus brazos con hojas apenas verdes para recibirla en la penumbra del lugar.

Sin pensar en lo que podría ocurrir cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer. Juró por un momento escuchar un grito coronado por su nombre, la voz conocida le humedeció los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo, el agua la cubrió en un segundo, de una vez más se sentía suspendida, solo que era el agua quien la detenía, sus ojos miraron las burbujas por su instrucción al agua tan calma, a sabiendas que se quedaría sin aire nado veloz a la superficie. Medio cuerpo salio del agua, izo como pudo con el frió calándole los huesos llegar a la orilla, as manos se aferraron fuerte al pasto humedecido, seguro que despertara con una buena gripe en la mañana.

Un sonoro suspiro escapo de los labios de Hinata al ver donde estaba, un lago mas o menos grande, una cascada de iguales proporciones, si, estaba en aquel lugar donde Naruto la vio entrenando cuando eran niños. Ruborizada por el recuerdo se tendió sobre el pasto importándole poco su ropa, de todas maneras ya estaba mojada de pies a cabeza. Desde donde estaba los arboles se apresaban mucho más grandes y ella, ella no era nada al lado de ellos, ademas estaba muy, muy lejos de Konoha. Enojada consigo misma miro las pocas estrellas que se deslumbraban atreves de a espesura, ¿que le sucedía y porque actúo tan impulsiva? Estaba consiente de que lo que Sakura había echo no estaba bien,pero eso no quietaba lo mal que se comporto con todo el asunto, perdió los estribos, que sorprendente.

_-__Hinata, te haz superado._

La voz de una mujer madura resonó en su cabeza provocando que el ceño fruncido de la Hyuuga se disipara, aun que le sorprendiese un poco agradecía inmensamente la compañía de Kaguya.

-_Sumimasen_, Kaguya-_sama_... -se disculpo con respeto, si bien la diosa estaba en su cuerpo eso no le quitaba que era un ser a que se le debía respeto.

-_Tranquila, niña, no te estoy reclamando sobre la caída al lago,_ -aclaro la mujer con voz calmada-, _sino que te felicito por lo de hace unos mementos._

-Me comporté como una niña a la que no le dieron lo que quería... -no era por excusarse, era la verdad, la cruel verdad.

-_Nada de que no te dieron nada, Hinata, te lo arrebataron que es distinto. Sakura volvió a engatusar al Uzumaki._

-Convertí una pelea de amoríos en una guerra por la memoria de mi madre...

-Hinata, no, tu hiciste lo correcto, -confirmo con firmeza-, y con respecto a lo de Naruto, lo repito, te lo arrebataron.

-No se puede arrebatar lo que jamas estuvo en tus manos, -sus ojos mostraban un inusual brillo, sabía, por mas que le doliera, que no era por las lagrimas que le recorrían las mejillas cayendo al pasto- esto es lo que me gano por...por... -se pasó el dorso de la mano por a nariz- ...¡por ser t-tan i-i-d-di-i-ot-ta!

Kaguya se sintió mal, tal vez eran las emociones de la muchacha, pero es no quitaba el sentimiento, cuando fue derrotada por Sasuke y Naruto , y una mano de Sakura, ya tenia un plan de respaldo y ese plan era la princesa Hyuuga Hinata, quien estaba perdida en un sueño por su _jutsu_, la chica era fuerte y no se equivocaba, pero le tocaron una parte de su ser que la doblego por completo, ojala pudiera quitarle algo de su pena, como el agua que se lleva los restos de sangre de a tierra después de una matanza, agua , ese liquido vital para la vida...si agua.. agua... el agua es relajante y pura... ¡El Agua!

En un fugaz momento le paso una idea volando, si bien sabía los sentimientos de Hinata por cierto revoltoso bueno para nada parecido a alguien a quien ella aprecia, igual almaceno por pocos meses conocimiento de algo que ponía feliz a su mente, sin espera a que la chica descifrara sus pensamientos controlo el aparente frágil cuerpo, se puso de pie observando a su alrededor, sin moros en la costa, la ropa salio disparada a suelo extendida con delicadeza. La nívea piel de Hinata quedo expuesta a la delicada luz de la una llena que salia en la noche, la repentina ráfaga de viento otoñal le erizo lo vellos del cuerpo. Hinata era una mujer hermosa y eso Kaguya le agradaba mucho, Hinata era preciosa más no vanidosa.

Su vestuario de Hinata, que ya no portaba, consistía en un delicado _kimono_ de cuatro capas, la interior blanca, la siguiente celeste, la intermedia azul aguamarina, y la superior azul marino, su _obi_ era celeste con azul marino y un enorme moño completo en la espalda digno de la ocasión tan amena que tenían ese día, se encontraba apenas intacto en el suelo después de la caída al lago, de las zapatillas plateadas tejidas delicadamente, que Ino le izo ponerse a la fuerza, solo quedaba una, la cadena de plata con un dije en flor de cerezo que tenían como pétalos un cristal transparente azul colgaba aun de su cuello, agradeció a su señora no quitárselo, ese había sido un regalo de su madre, ¿porque nunca se le vio? pues porque jamas se lo puso, siempre lo tenia celosamente guardado en su estuche debajo de su cama, su cabello recogido den un hermoso moño con una horquilla estaba casi desecho por el agua.

-Ah... -sonrojada hasta la médula Hinata se preguntaba que tramaba la princesa, esperaba, no, deseaba que no le dejara dormir así como castigo a contradecirla. No sabia exactamente como era el carácter de Kaguya, pero definitivamente no se le antojaba averiguarlo.

-_Se perfectamente que me tienes en la faceta de un demonio sin sentimientos, sin corazón, pero eh de aliviar tu pena y a modo de ayuda te daré un secreto,_ -la fría agua al contacto con su piel le provoco ligeros escalofríos- _El ag__ua se lleva los problemas, las tristezas, las ansiedades, el dolor y la angustia,_ -el agua le daba poco más arriba de la cintura, con delicadeza levanto un brazo liberando un poco de _chakra_\- _El agua es sanadora, Hinata, el agua es pura que lleva con sigo miles de sentimiento distintos, todos ellos tomados a través del tiempo de las almas de personas que supieron de ella, de personas que supieron lo sanadora que es, esto no es físico, ella no te cura el cuerpo,_ -poco a poco libero a Hinata de su control permitiendo le avanzar a voluntad al centro del pequeño lago-, _sino tu corazón, tu alma._

* * *

**¡Continuación mañana sin falta! ¡O ya saben! ¡Les doy mi facebook para que pongan en mi muro cuanta grosería quieran! **

**Inu: Es tan idiota que si se los dará, no tengan ninguna duda.**

**¡Oh, Cállate!**

**-Ah Bravo*(Para los que no le encontraron el significado es decir esto; Que fuerte era el color rojo de las mejillas del rubio;)**

**En fin espero les aya gustado y no olviden dejar un review. (Respondo a dudas, felicitaciones y amenazas de muerte :'D )**

**Nos leemos luego!  
Sayonara! Bye! Bye!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Unconditionally

**Como dije ayer... ¡Aquí tienen la continuación! Buuueno diles ya Inu...**

**Inu: Esto es un Song-fic...si, yo tampoco entiendo la manía de esta de revolver las cosas pero como ven... *la apunta* Mala hierva nunca muere y por mala hierva me refiero a su cerebro.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Naruto-Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece, solo tomo a los personajes para que confiesen sus mas oscuros secretos sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**-o-**

Universo alterno después de la cuarta guerra ninja.

**-o-**

Lo que hablan los personajes

**-o-**

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

**-o-**

_Kaguya-__Cancion: Unconditionally-Katy Perry. (_La canción es cantada por Kaguya_)_

**-o-**

~**_Narrador_**~

**-o-**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO, PORQUE ES EL ULTIMO!**

**-o-**

**Segunda parte:  
**_Kaguya: El amor no son palabras tiradas al viento, sentir el amor es una confesión muy difícil de aceptar, siente libre de amar sin restricciones._

* * *

Hinata no pudo más que darle la razón a su señora, ademas ya veía venir lo que quería que hiciera.

Dejada llevar por una sutil corriente se sumergió completamente en el agua, Kaguya entro en pánico, no quería un suicidio por la paz en el corazón sino que la chica nadara con libertad en el agua, que se sintiera sin barreras ni ataduras a nada, miro por los ojos de la chica como el fondo se hacia mas grande, la arenisca y las manos apoyadas en ella le dieron a la deidad una seguridad de que Hinata sabe perfectamente lo que hace, permitió a su mente relajarse, un calor le invadió el pecho, ella sabia lo que era un dolor como ese, palabras y mas palabras llenaron su mente, que apropiado era tener una melodía en la mente en momentos así, y mas aun, tener tener una letra para ella. Con la sensación de paz de la Hyuuga, Kaguya tomo aire, no tenia nada de malo controlar esa parte del cuerpo de la chica, por el contrario de causarle mas sufrimiento a _su hogar_, le daría vía nueva para que se desahogara.

Hinata sintió las repentinas ganas de abrir la boca aun debajo del agua, presurosa, piso con fuerza el suelo del fondo para impulsar su salida lo mas rápido posible, cuando salio del agua dejo escapar gran cantidad de aire, su mano comenzó un sereno vaivén por debajo de la superficie, lentamente sintió como era elevada hasta que sus pies tocaron imperceptiblemente el agua, cuando estaba por brincar, las palabras salieron de sus labios unidos a una voz suave...

_OH, NO! DID I GET TOO CLOUSE- ¡Oh, no! ¿Me acerqué demasiado?_

Hinata estaba enterada que esa no era su voz, tras terminar la ultima palabra cayo en la cuenta de que Kaguya estaba cantando para ella, para su corazón, la mujer cantaba lo que ella pensaba. Lento, delicado, singular y un poco nostálgico era el andar que comenzó por las aguas. Era estúpido pensar, cuando era niña, el acercarse a Naruto, o se caía u otra tontería le pasaba para impedirlo.

_OH, DID I ALMOST SEE- Oh, ¿A caso estuve cerca de ver_

Jamas pudo saber que era eso que lo mantenía tan feliz, aun cuando le vio a punto de derrumbarse el chico respondía a todo con una sonrisa. No entendió por que aveces se mantenía alejado o precavido con ciertos temas, y unos de esos eran sus padres; Namikaze Minato &amp; Uzumaki Kushina; y el Kyuubi; Kurama, el demonio sellado en él al momento de nacer.

_WHAT'S REALLY ON THE INSIDE?-lo que realmente llevas dentro?_

_"¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, y seré el próximo Hokage!"_ Incontables ocasiones fueron escuchadas esas palabras, innumerables fuero las afirmaciones del rubio de que pronto todos verían lo que era, lo que el valía, mas nunca, jamas, ni por error menciono totalmente porque se curaba tan rápidamente de heridas letales, bueno en si no mencionaba nada relacionado con su inmenso _chakra_, tampoco menciono lo que le paso en...sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al dar un limpio salto en el aire llevando finos hilos de agua en la punta de los dedos. ¿A caso era el temor de ser considerado un completo animal, un demonio, un ser sediento de sangre era a lo que el Uzumaki le temía?

_ALL YOUR INSECURITIES-Todas tus inseguridades,_

Las dudas, Naruto jamas tubo dudas sobre lo que él llegaría a ser, la prueba era lo que esa noche se celebraba, _Godaime_ Tsunade-_sama _nombro al _Idaime Hokage_ ese día, la fecha en el que la aldea sufrió un daño sorprendente y catastrófico, el cumpleaños de Naruto. Pero ella, ella las tenia, sobre su familia, sobre el amor que sentía, sobre si misma...

_ALL THE DIRTY LAUNDRY-Todos tus trapos sucios,_

El Uzumaki no fue buen estudiante ni de soslayo, pero paso a ser _gennin_ y de ahí no pudieron pararlo hasta que logro ser algo más que un _ANBU_, el nivel que el portaba ya era mayor que eso. Si contamos las bromas que hacía todos los días, literalmente hablando, era lo que mantenía el movimiento en la aldea, cuando el chico se enfermaba no solo ella se preocupaba, sino que todos decían, supuestamente, que todo era mejor sin ese muchachito cabrón que siempre les rompía algo, claro, eso no les duraba, siempre por la aldea se preguntaba si Naruto estaba bien, mas el chico hasta ahora no se dio por enterado de aquellos pequeños detalles. Naruto no era la mejor persona si hablamos de respeto, disciplina y auto control de sus jutsus poco comunes, mas no era una mala persona, eso siempre brillaba en los ojos azules, en ellos todos podían ver la verdad de sus acciones, pero...

_NEVER MADE ME BLINK ONE TIME-Nunca me dieron preocupaciones._

Nadie, absolutamente NADIE era perfecto, ella no lo era, tampoco Sakura, Ino, Tenten, ni la misma Hokage lo era...por eso...no le importo nunca...

El liquido resplandeciente se deslizo por sus brazos, como enredaderas que después se dejaban caer, brinco con el agua tras ella creando un efecto de alas de mariposa, ella...no podia dudar...ella jamas dudo de sus decisiones tratándose de sus sentimientos...El elegante cuerpo de la chica danzo con más fuerza, cada musculo, cada nervio estaba vivo en su totalidad, las gotas de agua se deslizaban por sus piernas, cada pisada formaba grandes ondas marcando sus huellas... ¿A caso estaba ella replanteándose la posibilidad de que lo que sentía por Naruto no era más que una admiración inmensa?

_UNCONDITIONAL-Incondicional..._

Las vibraciones de su garganta ante la gran nota le dio una sensación extraña, su cuerpo hacía lo que el quería hacer, ella era un espectador mirando sus movimientos, al igual que Kaguya escuchándose cantar con tanta ganas de gritar, ¿Cuanto en común podían tener dos personas que eran completos opuestos?

_UNCONDITIONALLY-Incondicionalmente..._

Sus manos se dirigieron a su cabello sujeto por una horquilla de oro, el agua de la cascada pareció ir en cámara lenta al momento de retirar el adorno. Incondicionalmente...¿que...?

_I WILL LOVE YOU-Te amaré,_

Amor, una palabra muy difícil de decir, tan llena de significados diferentes y a la vez tan vacía ahora.

_UNCONDITIONALLY-incondicionalmente..._

_"Hinata, las personas pueden tener un dolor grande en su corazón que les impiden abrirlo de nuevo al temor de ser dañado, pero por mas fuerte que este sea, ellos puede incondicionalmente amarte si les das la oportunidad porque solamente escuchan a su corazón...Hija, siempre confía en tu corazón porque este, aunque creas que lo hace, nunca se equivoca..."_ Su madre siempre fue su luz, su mas grande amiga, sus palabras siempre le animaron, ella jamas se defraudo de su madre mientras estuvo a su lado.

_THERE IS NO FEAR NOW-Ya no existe el miedo._

Kaguya le estaba jugando chueco, ¿qué no tenia miedo ya? ni siquiera estaba cien por ciento segura de sus sentimientos, pero... se permitió no pensar por unos segundos dejando que las entonaciones salieran más fácil de sus cuerdas vocales...

_LET GO AND JUST BE FREE-Olvida y simplemente se libre._

No era a ella a quien se la cantaba, mirando del punto de espectador la canción la estaba cantando ella misma...ella misma estaba cantándole a Naruto...

_I WILL LOVE YOU-Te amaré,_

Dudó, no podía evitarlo. Los brazos le temblaron...

_UNCONDITIONALLY-incondicionalmente._

Su cuerpo tenia una armonía antinatural con el agua, ¿se puede amar a alguien incondicionalmente?

_SO COME JUST AS YOU ARE TO ME-Ven tal como eres hacia a mi._

Hinata se dejo caer al agua para salir nuevamente, con el cabello empapado, Kaguya no pudo mas que sonreír a la chica con los ojos brillantes, se estaba liberando. supo en el instante en el que la chica se libero del _Tsukuyomi infinito_ que sería alguien a quien no se podría vencer como otros, Hinata tenia algo especial con ella. ilógicamente lo que provoco que cayera en su propio deseo fue lo que le dio la voluntad para despertar.

_DON'T NEED APOLOGIES-No necesitas disculparte._

Naruto era del tipo que no quería enemigos, siempre les pedía perdón a todos aunque no tuviese culpa de nada solo para cerciorarse de que nadie le odiaba a muerte. incluso a ella le tocaron tantas disculpas por parte del Uzumaki que perdió la cuenta de cuantas eran.

_KNOW THAT YOU ARE ALL WORTHY-Sabes que eres completamente digno._

Para ella, un giro perfecto izo girar el agua a su alrededor cual jaula de canario, Naruto era perfecto, no necesitaba ningún titulo para ser merecedor de todo, Naruto era importante así como era para ella. El chico para ella lo era todo... la prisión de agua se desplomo.

_I'LL TAKE YOUR BAD DAYS WITH YOUR GOOD-Aceptaré tus días sean malos o buenos._

Paso veloz por la cascada desasiendo la jaula y llevando tras de sí una cortina transparente. Cuando fue pequeña su madre no le dejo congeniar con el rubio con la escusa de que era una mala influencia, pero cuando mayor, pudo tomar la decisión, en el momento que Naruto le dijo sus anhelos, que no importara la situación, ella estaría con el. Deseo fuertemente estar para el en los momentos más amargos de su vida, no pudo de niña, pero ahora si podría hacerlo y lo iba a hacer.

_WALT THROUGH THE STORM I WOULD-Caminare entre la tormenta._

Extendió sus brazos y comenzó a dar giros sobre si misma, a cada giro, mas despejada sentía su mente. Estuvo a punto de perder la vida en manos de Pain, pero era la de ella o la de Naruto y eligió lo que su corazón le ordeno, simplemente no le importaba meter sus manos al fuego por el muchacho.

_I DO IT ALL BECAUSE I LOVE YOU-Haría de todo porque te amo._

En realidad... ¿Lo amaba? _"Yo...yo...no se..."_ _"Lo amas." "¿Hija, sabes que fue lo que yo le dije a tu padre cuando el me pidió que le dijera mis verdaderos sentimientos?"_

_I LOVE YOU-Te amo._

_"No necesitas mi respuesta..."_ ¿Si le amaba porque esa duda tan grande que cargaba? _"Hinata estoy dentro de ti, y como descifre tus emociones y sentimientos, te ruego, deja las dudas, te haces daño sin necesidad."_

_UNCONDITIONAL-Incondicional..._

En un movimiento repentino su espalda se curvo para atrás, sus cabellos tocaron el agua que cada vez tenia más y más ondas.

_UNCONDITIONALLY-Incondicionalmente..._

El agua se elevo a su alrededor, no estaba entrenando, no estaba entrenando, se repetía en su cabeza, ella estaba bailando para calmar su corazón...

_I WILL LOVE YOU-Te amaré,_

Sus parpados se cerraron disfrutando de los movimientos y la voz de Kaguya salida de sus labios.

_UNCONDITIONALLY-incondicionalmete..._

La una que brillaba magnifica sobre el lago ilumino una escena sacada de un cuanto de hadas, una mujer cantando mientras bailaba en el agua seguida del viento y finos hilos de agua, Kaguya se pregunto fuertemente si la chica no era acaso una ninfa, fácil podría hacerla pasar por una diosa, la belleza natural resplandecía en cada poro de Hinata. _"Belleza que es a causa de infinidades de sentimientos entrelazados como fuertes enredaderas..."_ pensó para si.

_THERE IS NO FEAR NOW-Ya no existe el miedo._

Pero, ¿y si el no le amaba o no le podría amar nunca? ¿podría ella amar a Naruto incondicionalmente? _"Ya lo haces..."_ La voz de Kaguya en su mente le provoco un escalofrió por la afirmación. ¿Su amor era incondicional? _"Hinata"_ Paro en seco sus movimientos para concentrarse en escuchar a la princesa, _"No cometas los mismo errores que yo cometí, no te dejes llevar por suposiciones...como te lo dijo tu madre... Confía en tu corazón porque este, aun que creas que lo hace, nunca se equivoca"_

_LET GO AND JUST BE FREE-Olvida y simplemente se libre._

Los largos cabellos azabaches ondearon con gracia, los brillantes hilos de agua giraron con fuerza, parecían pequeñas lineas de luz alrededor de la chica.

_I WILL LOVE YOU-Te amaré,_

_"El corazón es más listo de lo que te imaginas, nunca sabes como reaccionara, nunca se le puede controlar por mucho tiempo..."_ Cuanta razón tenia su madre, pero ese no era su caso, ella jamas quiso controlar su corazón, y este era su resultado, _"El elige a quien amar, sea malo, sea bueno, o sea un tonto que no se da cuenta en términos menos groseros" _¿Porque en momentos así los consejos de su madre surgían de la nada en su mente? en un momento de lucidez se le ocurrió algo.

_UNCONDITIONALLY-incondicionalmente._

Kaguya miro atravez de los ojos de Hinata como el agua tomaba más un brillo demasiado azul, _"Que haces Hinata, esto no es para nada mio"_ pensó confundida, esto ella no se lo esperaba.

_SO OPEN UP YOUR HEART__-Así que abre tu corazón_

_AND JUST LET IT BEGIN-y deja que empiece._

las manos femeninas formaron frente a ella un corazón perfecto en hilos de agua, y luego este estallo.

_OPEN UP YOUR HEART-Abre tu corazón_

_AND JUST LET IT BEGIN-y deja que empiece._

El mismo procedimiento se repitió poniendo más curiosa a la deidad, ¿que tramaba la Hyuuga?

_OPEN UP YOUR HEART-Abre tu corazón._

_AND JUST LET IT BEGIN-y deja que empiece._

Sintió verdaderamente las palabras salidas de sus labios, aunque su corazón nunca pudo cubrirlo, no se arrepentía de ello, por eso ella era así. Solo pedía que el corazón del chico no le serrara las puertas a ella.

_OPEN UP YOUR HEART-Abre tu corazón_

Repentino movimiento y los hilos que formaban el corazón en sus manos se dispersaron creando gotas suspendidas a su alrededor. _"Que manera de abrir un corazón" _Hinata ante el alago sarcástico sonrío.

Su corazón jamas se serró a nada, sintió el dolor, la angustia, la soledad de un clan que no la quería tras la muerte de su madre, Naruto, Naruto había soportado tanto sufrimiento por no atreverse a abrir su corazón a las nuevas esperanzas que para el llegaba, siempre se mantuvo en su burbuja, oculto por acto reflejo.

_ACCEPTANCE IS THE KEY TO BE-La aceptación es la llave para ser..._

Naruto era libre por supuesto, la Hyuuga no pudo evitar pensar que eso no era para Naruto, definitivamente no era para Naruto... por más que sus amigos le remarcaron a gritos que ella era perfecta por donde le vieran, siempre negó rotundamente alegando ser un desastre de chica...

_TO BE TRULY FREE-para ser verdaderamente libre._

Eso, más que apegarse a Naruto se apegaba a ella, ¿Podría aceptarse ella misma como aceptaba a Naruto? si quería libertad para amar, tenia que elegir...

_WILL YOU DO THE SAME FOR ME?-¿Harás lo mismo por mi?_

Los finos lazos de agua que la cubrieron crearon una semi-esfera, tan cristalina y brillando estaba que se veía la silueta femenina encogida sobre si misma, Hinata podía aguantar más el llorar solo un momento, pero sentir ese dolor tan dentro que le causaba tanta confusión la quebraba, una fuerte ventisca de aire puramente frió azoto el lago, la sonrisa sincera de Naruto apareció en su mente _"¿Harás lo mismo por mi, Hinata?"_:

-si...

_UNCONDITIONAL-Incondicional..._

Las aguas que la rodeaban se desplazaron y quedaron suspendidas sobre ella en una explosión de _chacra_.

_UNCONDITIONALLY-Incondicionalmente..._

El agua quedo bajo su control al estirar sus brazos. Lazos y mas lazos de agua salieron disparados a su cuerpo, con pequeño movimiento el agua danzo con ella.

_I WILL LOVE YOU,-Te amaré,_

Las lagrimas cayeron abundantes. Si, estaba llorando, Kaguya siguió cantando, mientras Hinata lloraba, la princesa se llevo una mano al rostro, la humedad le provoco un temblor, ella también amaba incondicionalmente...

_UNCONDITIONALLY-incondicionalmete..._

No podía mentirse a sí misma. Si amaba y no era correspondida, ¿que más daba? con su amistad le bastaba y sobraba...

_AND THERE IS NO FEAR NOW-Y ya no existe el miedo..._

¿A que le podía tener miedo ahora? No se dejaría vencer por nada, lo había demostrado, lo probo cuando ofreció su vida para proteger a Naruto de Pain, si él le pidiera que lo hiciera de nuevo no dudaría en ponerse frente a el para que nada le pasara, su camino _ninja_ era jamas retractarse de sus palabras, pero mas era, jamas retractarse de sus propios sentimientos. Tenia miedo pero no era absolutamente nada que no se borrara.

_LET GO AND JUST BE FREE-olvida y simplemente se feliz._

El corazón jamas dejo de latir tan a prisa, por primera vez en su vida le pareció una hermosa tonada. Ella no olvidaría nunca ese es sentimiento, Naruto podía olvidar a todos sus demonios para poder ser feliz, ¿podría? Las manos tocaron la cascada, el agua brillo y se desplazo detrás de ella.

_CAUSE I WILL LOVE YOU-Porque te amaré,_

Tan sincera y serena fue la sonrisa que floreció en sus labios que Kaguya se sintió contagiada por tanta felicidad. Siempre sería lo mismo, se dijo Hinata, jamas dejaría morir tal amor, era simplemente...

_U__NCONDITIONALLY-incondicionalmente._

El Otoño es la vida que renace, inusual que también era la decisión renacida en ella.

_I WILL LOVE YOU-Te amaré..._

Giro su cuerpo creando ondas grandes y brillantes, el viento al parecer escuchándola soplo acompañado de hojas secas que formaban una semi-lluvia...

_I WILL LOVE YOU-Te amaré..._

Sus pies dejaron de pisar el agua, las gruesas lineas de agua danzaban a centímetros de ella, elevándola más alto...

_I WILL LOVE YOU-Te amaré..._

_UNCONDITIONALLY-incondicionalmente..._

_"Naruto-kun..."_

la gran luna que posaba en el cielo izo el agua brillar aun sostenida por el _chakra_.

Se sintió libre, porque pase lo que pase, siempre estaría ahí para él, sin esperar nada a cambio estará tomando su mano, su alma lastimada, ella siempre estaría ahí para tratar de curarla con lo que ella tenia únicamente en la suya propia: Amor

-_¿No tienes mas dudas?_ -la oji-blanco podía escuchar la sonrisa en aquella voz.

-No, siempre lo amare, -con soltura brinco en el agua feliz dejando caer de sopetón todo el liquido y el _chakra_, que mas daba si estaba desnuda, se sentía tan plena que era capas de gritar a lo cuatros vientos que:- ¡Te amaré incondicionalmente para toda mi vida Naruto!

-¿Entonces de verdad le amas?

-¡Claro que si! -ah, que bien se sentía saberse estar sin ninguna duda en el corazón.

-_Bien, como ya despejaste tus dudas, ¿puedes despejar las mías?_ -Hinata calló sentada en la superficie del lago, ya sabía que no podía librarse de esa.

-¿Que dudas son las que quiere que responda, Kaguya-_sama_? -miro con gran interés el reflejo de la luna en el lago, ¿cuando se había echo tan grande?

-_Es sobre tu riña con Haruno Sakura,_ -el tic en su ojo decía todo, Hinata de nuevo estaba sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos- _Hinata, exactamente, ¿Que sucedió?_

-B-bueno... -jamas le parecieron sus uñas más perfectas, ¿debería de pintarlas?

-_Sabes más que nadie, en realidad solo tu sabes, que tus asuntos son solo tuyos y que verdaderamente poco me importan ya que es tu vida no la mía, pero,_ -suspiro, que chica más tímida- _Solo me di cuenta de que sucedió algo de proporciones razonables cuando lanzaste el primer golpe, físico y verbal._

-Ah. -asintió mimando una de sus mechones húmedos, ¿Cuanto tardaría en secarse su abundante melena?

-_Me sobra tiempo, más no quiero alargar esto, habla de una vez._

-_Gomennasai,_ -se disculpo al darse por vencida- Cuando nombraron _Idaime Hokage_ a Naruto-_kun_,-trago un grueso nudo en su garganta, ay, ¡pero que difícil confesar sus actos!- me di el valor para decirle mis sentimientos, pero en ese momento Sakura-san le llamo que porque quería decirle algo importante...no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando escuche su confesión de amor...y le abraso.

-_De ahí lo que yo te dije, Sakura engatuso de nuevo a Naruto..._

-Es creí yo también, pero ahora que lo reflexiono, Naruto-_kun_ la aparto de manera brusca, ella le abofeteo y después grito que era un idiota, que no sabia como llego a Hokage siendo tan poco hombre, que no era mas que un...

-_Resumiendo, le dijo un completo diccionario de insultos._ -dijo con burla, vale, que aveces el Uzumaki se las merecía.

-Bueno, si, pero no acabo allí el asunto, -espero el asentimiento de Kaguya antes de continuar-, a momentos de insultarle me miro con cierto sentimiento agrio, me apunto con un dedo y me dijo; "¡Yo no creo esa cara de _Virgen María_ que siempre cargas!" , aunque todos se le fueron encima yo fui la única que hablo para defender mi integridad. Tras intercambiar palabras hirientes, grito yendo a Naruto-_kun_; "Ya veras como lucho para no perder ante ti Hyuuga" y...

-_Dime que no iso lo que yo creo que izo..._ -menciono con disgusto.

-Le beso en mis narices, lo peor de todo de que él le correspondió... -a angustia tomo por sorpresa a Kaguya, ah no, nn iva a llorar ahora que tan librada estaba de tanta maldita confusión.

-_No llores..._

-¡Claro que no voy a llorar! -levantada repentinamente y con la mirada fija en a luna-,¿Piensas que me rendiré? ¡Aun no conocen a Hyuuga Hinata!¡Naruto-_kun_ me notara, ya lo vera Kaguya-sama!

-¿Que hay de...Sakura?

-¿La has visto? -Kaguya sintió unas terribles ganas de reírse, esto si que estaba interesante, la tímida Hyuuga demostrando sus emociones- ¡Si no pudo seducir tan descaradamente, como lo contó, a Sasuke-_kun_, menos podrá seducir a Naruto-_kun_!

-_¡Jajaja!_ -Kaguya no pudo más reír ante lo que sentía,- _¿Crees que nadie te esta escuchando?_

Hinata volteo su cabeza jurando escuchar una exclamación de sorpresa, temerosa corrió para la orilla tomando la parte interior del _kimono_, rezaba que nadie le hubiese visto, a la mierda su confianza, a nadie le gustaba que un desconocido la mirara en puras pieles. Los arbusto se revolvieron alertando mas a la chica, ¿pero en que demonios se había metido al irse así de Konoha? ¡Sin Armas! ¡Y EN LA NOCHE!

-_¡¿Quien anda allí escondido?!_ -rápido se cubrió la boca, ¿pero porque asía eso Kaguya? La princesa sonrió, si nadie daba el primer paso nunca pasaría nada. Hinata tan ensimismada en sus reflexiones no se dio cuenta, mas ella si que se había dado cuenta de que tenían publico.

Lentamente una silueta masculina se dejo ver, Hinata aguanto la respiración, el repentino calor en sus mejillas le aviso que estaban a punto de sangrarle la cara. lo único que podía pesarle a ella, lo único que no se esperaba, vamos, no era tonta y sabia que no era casualidad que él estuviese en ese lugar, por un momento vio como el hombre de rubia cabellera se acercaba mas, los ojos azules le miraron sorprendidos y con...¿Cariño?

-Hinata-_chan_...

Kaguya se dispuso a ignorar lo que en los próximos 15 minutos ocurriera, miro de reojo como el chico tomaba la mano de la muchacha, lo que la chica aria ya sería por su cuenta, si se confesaba que la vida sonriera a su favor, _"No te deseo suerte porque no la necesitas"_ la morena balbuceo cosas incoherentes, aunque no supo si era para ella o para el muchacho, vale, que disfrutaran la noche.

Ah, pero que lindo era el amor a esa edad. pensó recordando sus tiempos más jóvenes.

El amor era tan puro y hermoso, tan libre de cualquier pecado que...

-¡Naruto-_kun_ _no hentai!_

-¡Ah! ¡_Gomennasai_ Hinata-_chan 'ttebayo_!

O tal ves, no tanto. _"Esta en tus manos, Hinata, el amarlo"_, dijo por ultima vez a Hinata antes de volver a su letargo, bueno, no era que no quisiera que iba a pasar, el problema era que _no quería escuchar nada_.

**_ ~Fin~ _**

**_(No me maten ;w;)_**

* * *

**¡Aquí termina mi primer Song-fic y twoShot! ¡Espero le aya gustado!**

**Inu: Cortaste el fic en una parte donde no debería haberse parado la acción... *afilando su katana* Ay, me quedare sin escritora...**

**¡Aléjate Satanás! e_é *le hecha agua bendita*  
**

**_Idaime Hokage_: Supuestamente significa "_Sexto Hokage_" -_Idaime_-Sexto-**

**Agradesco los comentarios de:** Blacklady Hyuuga; Lo primero que pensé cuando leí tu review fue, "Estoy Jodida" pues no se me había ocurrido un asunto en concreto que llevara a la pelea de Sakura y Hinata, pero como ves; Ahí ta' tu respuesta, en segundo, tengo el mismo sentimiento que tu, no hay mas palabras ya las dijiste todas. Me alegro que te gustase el pequeño fic, por lo de Kaguya, hay tanto rumor de que Hinata sera su contenedor que se me ocurrió ponerlo ya. GRACIAS POR LEER. menma uzumaki; Que bueno que te gustara la idea de Hinata/Kaguya; Espero te guste la finalidad, GRACIAS POR LEER. Tsuki-chan 99; Ojala te agrade este final, de verdad agradecería que eso. GRACIAS POR LEER.   


A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW AVISO QUE PARA MI PUNTO DE VISTA ME QUEDO HECHO UN ASCO EL FINAL.

DOY GRACIAS A QUE NO LES DIO CÁNCER A LEER MI FIC. (en caso de que así sea; ¡YO NO TENGO CULPA!)

**En fin; hasta mi próximo NaruHina. Y para los que no les a dado curiosidad les hago propaganda de mi otro fic; **¿Kurama es, que?**; tiene leve SasuNaru y Kyuubi-x-Hinata, pero solo leve, en si, es un NaruHina por si las dudas.**

**Nos leemos luego!  
Sayonara! Bye! Bye!**


End file.
